This invention is related generally to construction of concrete block walls, and more particularly to a bracket used to facilitate easy inspection of inner reinforcements within the cavity of concrete blocks prior to filling those block cavities with concrete.
Presently, concrete walls are permanently secured to foundations, footings or concrete slabs by interconnecting the wall to steel reinforcement rods which have been embedded in these foundations, which reinforcements upwardly extend therefrom. These reinforcements upwardly extend a short distance into the cavity of one of the concrete blocks in the first or second lowest row of concrete blocks. However, an extension of these reinforcements is permanently secured by wiring or welding to the reinforcement embedded in the foundation. Thereafter, the column of cavities aligned in the successive rows of concrete blocks forming the wall is filled with concrete to effect a permanent rigid connection between the foundation and the concrete block wall around the reinforcement.
Prior to filling the continuous series of cavities which surround the upwardly extending reinforcement rod and its extension, a building inspector is generally required to insure that the connection between the reinforcement rod embedded and extending from the foundation is properly and permanently connected to the upward extension thereof. This inspection requires that an inspection hole be hammered through at least one side of the concrete block within which this reinforcement connection is positioned. After inspection, the inspection hole must be dammed up prior to concrete being poured into the cavity column surrounding the reinforcment rod.
Because the column of concrete poured into the cavity column and around the reinforcment rod is at least 6 feet to 8 feet high and the inspection hole is generally in the lowest row of concrete blocks, a significant amount of static pressure is applied to the dam used to cover the inspection hole. Typically, a plate of wood is placed against the side of the concrete block over the inspection hole and timbers are wedged against the plate held in place by stakes driven into the ground. Alternate jury rigged arrangements are also used.
None of the devices now known to applicant are fully reliable. Additionally, should further inspections be required because the concrete pour is delayed or for other reasons, dismantling these jury-rigged dams is burdensome at best and, where an entire building is ready for these concrete pourings, a significant amount of time may be lost where several inspection holes must be reaccessed for reinspection.
Another difficulty is encountered in multi-story structures where a second reinforcing member junction must be effected in the vicinity of the second and subsequent floor levels. Damming inspection holes at such a height above the ground becomes extremely difficult at best.
The present invention provides a very convenient and economical means for securing the plate over the inspection hole during pouring of the concrete within the cavity column surrounding the reinforcing member. The invention is readily adapted for use either in conjunction with the first row of concrete blocks atop the footing, foundation or slab, as well as at any level thereabove in conjunction with multi-story structures. Additionally, the present invention may be alternately structured to secure plates against inspection apertures where inspections must be made from both sides of a particular concrete block.